Small Princess Shizuka
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: After escaping from marriage minded frogs, a young girl no bigger than a thumb is about to have an extraordinary adventure. (This story is complete!)


_Once upon a time, there was a woman who had always wanted to be a mother to a loving child. One day, a mysterious hooded woman gives her a strange flower in exchange for food. Upon planting the flower, it starts to sprout, revealing a tiny girl no bigger than a thumb within the blossom._ _As time went on, the woman started treating the tiny girl as her own child._

 _From that point, an extraordinary adventure for this small girl is about to begin_...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _ **Small Princess Shizuka**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Late one night, while Shizuka was sleeping peacefully in her walnut sized bed, a couple of cloaked figures came in through an open window and upon seeing the tiny girl sleeping, they grabbed the bed and started hopping away from the house and disappearing deep into the forest.

When she comes to, Shizuka finds herself in the middle of a swamp surrounded by frogs. "Oh, you're finally awake! I thought you would never wake up." One of the frogs said. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding!" Another frog said.

"Where am I? And what do you mean by my upcoming wedding?" Shizuka asked. "We brought you here so you could be the perfect bride to my son. I can see it now, the two of you living happily ever after and caring for one another. " said the frog. "What? Are you people crazy!? I don't want to marry a frog!" Shizuka protested and with that, she started running away by hopping from lillipad from lillipad.

"After her!! Don't let her get away!" said another one of the frogs as he started hopping after Shizuka, the other frogs joining him. After a while, Shizuka saw that she was heading towards a waterfall and she thought of a way to stop the frogs from chasing after her and force her to marry one of them. "Maybe if I can trick those frogs into thinking that they caught me, they'll end up going down the waterfall." said Shizuka as the frogs hopped closer and closer.

"There she is! We've got her now!" said one of the frogs as they started to hop closer to Shizuka, hoping to capture her. Just then, she jumped out of the way to another lillipad going in the opposite direction of the waterfall as the frogs were sent down the waterfall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After escaping from the frogs by having them sent down the waterfall, Shizuka managed to reach land with the help of friendly fish and a butterfly. Upon reaching land, Shizuka encounters a stag beetle who wants her to perform at his club, but she refuses and continues on her way, knowing that they would reject her company if she did perform at the stag beetle's club.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As winter comes around, Shizuka found shelter with a kind old field mouse while nursing a swallow back to health after she found it lying in the snow. While she was tending to the swallow, the fieldmouse suggested to Shizuka that she shouldn't marry his neighbor, the Mole King because he cares for no one other than himself . "In my opinion, he's not the ideal person for someone that's pretty like you, i know that you're looking for someone that's just right for you and is also the same species as you." the field mouse said.

Just then, the Mole King showed up at the field mouse's home to ask for Shizuka's hand in marriage. Knowing that this is the perfect chance for her to get away, the field mouse tells her to get on the swallow and fly away to the far off Country of Flowers, since moles can't stand the sunlight. To make sure that Shizuka manages to get away from the Mole King safely, the field mouse makes a hole big enough for Shizuka to fly out on the swallow just as the Mole King bursted in to get her but he fled due to the bright sunlight coming from the open hole.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After escaping from the Mole King by flying on the swallow, Shizuka found herself in the Country of Flowers and meets a handsome fairy prince just her size and to her liking. After being welcomed by the prince and the people of the Country of Flowers , Shizuka is given a pair of pure white wings, allowing her to fly back to her true home and reunite with her mother with all of the fairies wishing her luck on her way home.

After flying from the Country of Flowers all the way back to her true home, Shizuka is reunited with her mother and welcomed home. Afterwards, life went on as it usually does but only this time, Shizuka became a big help to her mother whenever she tended to the garden thanks to her new wings and she made friends with other young fairies from the Country of Flowers whenever they visit her.

And they all lived happily ever after

 _ **The End!!**_


End file.
